


Some Getting Used To.

by 221BCecil



Category: Orbiting Human Circus of the Air (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BCecil/pseuds/221BCecil
Summary: Julian isnt used to being a permanent member of the Cameron ResidenceA little morning drabble, full of syrupy sweetness!





	Some Getting Used To.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OtaGamerKorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtaGamerKorin/gifts).



> So! I was asked to do a Fic for otagamerkorin, from the OHC Secret Santa of Last year. The requests were cute fluff, with either Julian and John as the mainpair, or Julian and Jacques. 
> 
> Yall know which I was gonna go with. hahaa.
> 
> Regular dialogue is in "These"  
> Thinking is in 'these'
> 
> The Narrator is in -These-(but he will not really appear much. I am woefully not very good at being an unreliable narrator )

The sun was blinding. Right in his face. How did anyone sleep with the sun so bright in their face?

Wait. The sun didnt reach his cot in the closet...he didnt have windows. 

Slowly, Julian opened his eyes, taking in all the details of where he was. 

Firstly, he was in a bed. Not his cot. The bed felt like a cloud, soft, enticing him to just shut his eyes again. He took in the gaudy red and orange bedding around him, the silk pillowcases, and thick gold braid that gently bumped his nose, sewed into the edge of the quilt wrapped around him. Shifting his head, he met a mop of sienna colored hair, not attached to himself, but to a sleeping John Cameron, face smooth and free of the almost constant anxiety that seemed to cloak him.

"Shh! " Julian hissed, as he sat up quickly, too quickly. 

-In his groggy haste he failed to account for his location on the bed, namely, the edge of it, and the male inadvertently flung himself off the bed and onto the floor, bringing the covers with him. From on the bed, a noise-

"Julian..?" John mumbled, opening an eye almost begrudgingly, eyes moving to the clock. 11 am. This was not the first time this had happened. In fact, during the entirety of Julians recovery, he had often woken panicked from the pain medicine, thinking he had somehow broken into Johns home. It took a lot of work to calm him down and assure him he was welcomed here. That he was wanted here. That he LIVED here now.

On the floor, there was the brief sound of a struggle as the younger man tried to free himself from the thick duvet, and once his head was finally free, he gasped, face red and flushed. That blanket felt like an elephant when you were tangled in the entirety of it. And all the fighting with it, had left his head spinning.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I mean! I don't know why I'm here, mister Cameron!" The male stammered, seeming still groggy himself. John sighed, sitting up and rising from the bed. He moved over to Julian, first checking to see that he hadn't re-injured himself, or hurt his head too badly, then to gently pull the male up out of the pile of blanket.

"You would think, now that we are dating, you would not find yourself so surprised to be in my bed, Julian." John said softly, a smile on his face.  
Julian if anything got redder, the events of the last three weeks coming back to him as he fully broke through the haze of sleep and codeine. "OH!"

John just laughed a bit, putting his hands on Julians cheeks.  
"Yes. Now. Why don't we go get ready now, since we are already awake? " Honestly, John could go back to sleep. But they had made tentative plans with Leticia and Melody to do a late breakfast, Leticia having demanded to be able to see Julian at least three times a week outside of work now that they were friends. Well...he could still try. But Leticia had a key...

"I vill not ave you keeping im all to yourself now zat you are dating im, John. E' ees our friend, too!" She had said, after only four days of Julian not showing up at the tower to try to work, but being in bed when Leticia came to call upon the house.

"Oh yeah!" Julian nodded, breaking free of the others hold and moving to get up and go to the bathroom. He only paused for a moment, giving John a slightly hesitant look.

"Go ahead. Ill start coffee." John sighed, picking up the covers and throwing them back on the bed. The maids could handle that. The male headed to the kitchen, still in his sleepwear, hair unbrushed, as he flipped the machine on and watched the slow trickling of coffee.

Upstairs, Julian looked at himself in the mirror. He had a few purple-yellow patches on himself still, particularly around where the stitches had been, as a reminder of what had led to him being here. The Bear Attack, the Platypus. The recovery plans. Leticia throwing a party in which he and John had confessed their love for each other and begun dating. It all seemed like a dream.

-It almost seems too good to be true, doesn't it?-  
"Yeah, I never would have thought that I would be dating mister Camero-I mean..John."  
-And yet, here you are. Almost fully recovered, and still here. When will you stop thinking it is a dream? You're going to hurt his feelings soon, I would imagine-  
"I cant help it! Its this...medicine they have me on. I don't like it." Julian muttered around a toothbrush, bits of hair in his face wet from him washing it.  
-It is only for a few more days. they wanted to be sure you weren't in pain, Julian-  
"I know, but still."

"Who are you muttering to in there?" Came a voice, and Julian jumped, toothbrush falling onto the sink.  
"Nobody!!" He hid his face in the running water as the doors slid open, John coming in with a cup of coffee. Setting it down in front of Julian, John used the second sink to prepare himself for the day.  
Julian wiped his face off, taking the cup and looking at John. He couldn't help but to watch him. This man. This brilliant man. Loved him? It was almost too much to wrap his head around. But here he was, still in one of Johns sleeping shirts, holding one of Johns mugs, filled with coffee the way he liked it (Mostly milk and sugar, to the chagrin of all the members of the OHC)

 

And all of this was real. As John finished brushing his teeth, he caught Julian staring, and gave him a smile. He loved this. the way Julian looked at him. He realized, it was the way Julian had ALWAYS looked at him. And it soothed him, even now. All the nights when things had been stressful, he had always found himself looking around until he found those doe eyes, staring at him with a breathless smile as though he was the only person in the building. John was honored to be the one to get those eyes, and determined to be the only one who did. 

"Can I help you?" He asked, voice softer than before, as if not wanting to scare Julian away. Julian set his cup down, reaching a shaking hand to take one of Johns in his own.

"I love you." Julian said. Not for the first time, but still with as much feeling. He blushed ever so, but his voice was firm. It was his truth. He LOVED John Cameron. The ridiculous man with a fainting chaise and bright glittery suits. The man who once told him to push him off the tower. The man who offered his home, his heart, to Julian, just when he was sure that would never come to him.

John paused, setting down his face cloth and turned his full attention to the male. Julian did not really tell him he loved him that much. The male loved to talk, had stories that could last for hours, but after the first initial statement, Julian had not said it since. John had. Many times in fact. After the initial fear of never being able to say it again, John said it as much as possible. With dropped kisses on foreheads, with an arm slid around a waist at the stove. With a sigh and a smile as they lay in bed together. Even though he had not breached this topic with Julian yet, he also was eager to add breathless with pleasure to the list of tonalities in regards to the ways he said he loved Julian. 

"I love you, too." He said, moving to kiss the younger male. His hands were still damp, so he let them settle on the fabric covering slender hips, only satisfied when arms went around his shoulders heavily. When they parted, Julian looked delightfully flushed, which filled the host with pride.

He was about to go in for another kiss when he heard a door open downstairs, and one woman trying(And failing) to shush the loud voice that immediately filled the otherwise silent house.

"John! Julian! We ave come for breakfast! Do I smell coffee! Stop Canoodling and come downstairs!" The door slammed, decidedly ending their tender moment as they both met eyes, chuckling softly as they moved apart. 

"Shall we?" John asked? Heading for the bathroom door again.

Julian nodded, picking up his coffee as John loudly replied with a "COMING LETICIA"

-It would seem you fit right in-  
"Y-yeah.." Julian touched his lips, before smiling brightly, moving to follow John.

"It just takes some getting used to."


End file.
